wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Elena
new year, new me. The Invisible Angel Elena is Bermuda’s dragonsona, so do not use her or anything on this page (idea, coding, art, etc.) without permission. If you draw Elena, feel free to take artistic liberties with her design! She doesn’t have to be drawn the exact same way every time, and I’d love to see other users’ interpretations of her design. Any art that uses her alternate design or color palette is also appreciated! A P P E A R A N C E Elena is icy blues and white, slightly shimmering scales wrapped around the lean, athletic frame of a dragoness. She lacks distinct markings unlike some of the others she meets, but she is memorable in different ways. Though she may seem like an ordinary IceWing at first, her appearance doesn't have anything to do with being unique. Elena's eyes are a bright, icy blue that can appear gray in some types of lighting. Her build is obviously of an athlete - very lean, yet still muscular, especially in her legs, wings, and core. Elena may not be the strongest dragon you'll meet when it comes to her arms, but she is no pushover by any means. She lifts weights, runs, and does other fitness training to build her muscle and endurance in her free time to become a better athlete. Elena definitely doesn't tower over dragons her age - and in fact stands well below most. She's slightly below the average height for an IceWing her age, though she used to be one of the tallest. It drives Elena nuts to be "short", and she has started to get teased for it, even though she really isn't super small. Her main scales are a pale, icy blue color, and shimmer softly as they reflect the light that hits them. They are quite smooth, unlike normal IceWing scales, and could be closely compared to sharkskin. This means that her scales can be pierced quite easily, and Elena also develops bruises more than other dragons with harder scales. Her underscales are even lighter than her main scales, and appear nearly white. This color also appears on her wings. Elena's spines are the same color as her underscales and wings, and this color can also be traced into her claws and all other parts of her body that are made of that material. Elena has noticeably fewer spines than the other dragons of her tribe. For markings, Elena has very little to distinguish her from others. She has hints of a blue slightly darker than her main scales sprinkled across her body, mainly around her spine. Elena does have a lot of freckle-like spots on her face and arms, though they're pretty faint on her arms for the most part. When it's summertime, her freckles deepen in color a little bit and her scales take on a sun-kissed appearance. Elena has naturally red cheeks, and blushes extremely easily, even if she doesn't mean to. It's one of Elena's least favorite things about herself, and people make fun of her at school because of it. The rest of her body - her front paws especially - are super cold to the touch, and she can scare others easily by putting a cold hand on their arm if she so wishes. For apparel, Elena has a pretty wide range of items she will wear, mostly jeans or leggings in the colder months, while she will put on shorts of either jean or athletic material in the spring, summer, and early fall. For tops, Elena will typically wear t-shirts on weekends when she doesn't have school, and will rarely don a tank top. Sweatshirts are a personal favorite for Elena, and she can also frequently be seen wearing her club-issued soccer jacket. Elena has her ears pierced once on each side, but rarely wears earrings in the piercings. When she does wear them, it's usually something small, like studs. She isn't a huge jewelry person because of sports, but will wear it on special occasions. If she feels like wearing jewelry on a random day, it'll most likely be a leather cord around her neck or other small, unnoticed necklace. P E R S O N A L I T Y *mostly introverted, but not afraid to speak once you get to know her *prefers to listen to everything *doesn’t openly take a stance on most things **often feels like she doesn’t know enough about the topic to stand on one side **unless she feels really strongly about it *gets annoyed super easily **her pet peeves list is pretty much endless *kind of insecure/paranoid?? i guess?? **thinks everyone hates her and talks behind her back *always compares herself to others **by no means confident *has the impossible goal of being perfect in the back of her head **it’s really more like “I should be good at this and this AND this, plus this, etc.” *super competitive in pretty much anything *tries to be honest with people since she hates liars, even if they’re trying to just be nice *believes strongly in rules and their purpose **cant stand cheaters or exceptions to rules *active and quite adventurous, can’t stand being cooped up at home unless it’s after a super good workout *is known for being serious all the time (around dragons that don’t know her well *pretty shy and awkward *gravitates towards the edges of crowded rooms *though shy, she’s loyal to her friends and loves to engage in conversation with them C A P A B I L I T I E S When it comes to abilities, Elena doesn’t have anything extraordinary in her tool belt, especially when you look at powers like frostbreath. She carries the natural abilities of a normal IceWing, but is not average. Tribal Frostbreath: The IceWing ability of frostbreath is present in Elena, but it’s really weak. She could never freeze the limb of a dragon, and it isn’t much use as a weapon. She does find it quite effective for chilling drinks when it’s hot, however. Sharp Claws: Her claws are sharp as well, and so are the spines along her back. However, it can be noted that she has fewer spines than most IceWings. Athletic Coordination: Endurance: Reflexes: Speed: Strength: Mental Intelligence: H I S T O R Y redo R E L A T I O N S Ask for your sona to be added here. You can ask to rp with her as well so I can make a more developed relationship with your character. [[Altum Acri|'Altum Acri:']] Elena loves being around the TempestWing + SeaWing hybrid, and the two teens make a great team when it comes to pretty much anything. They come up with some pretty interesting plans, and Elena feels a strong emotional bond to her. The IceWing would follow Altum anywhere, and not hesitate to protect her. [[Infinity|'Infinity:']] Elena has talked with Infinity a couple of times and enjoys her company, though they don’t interact too much. Elena admired her eye for aesthetics and nice designs, and wants to get to know her better. [[November|'November:']] Elena loves the SwiftWing! She thinks that November is a great dragon, and loves her creativity. She loves to hang out with her and talk, and can trust her. [[Stormbreak|'Stormbreak:']] Stormbreak is Elena's best friend hands down. They love hanging out with each other, and Elena knows that if she needs advice or she needs to vent, BL will be there for her. <3 [[Wings|'Wings:']] If your sona is in this section, it just means that I haven't talked to you enough to develop a close relationship with. Please don't be offended if you're in here. [[Blood_Moon|'Blood Moon:']] to be honest, Elena hasn’t really interacted with Blood Moon much, and doesn’t have enough information to form a complete opinion on the other dragoness. She’d love to interact with her more in the future though. [[Coyote the SandWing NightWing|'Coyote:']] Elena has not interacted directly with Coyote, and has only seen her from a distance. For this reason, she doesn’t know what to think of the hybrid, since they’ve never talked. However, Elena would be open to interacting with Coyote in the future. [[Destiny|'Destiny:']] [[Dreaming|'Dreaming:']] Emu: just like Coyote, Elena has only ever seen Emu from a distance. Elena would also be willing to interact with Emu to form a more detailed opinion of the SandWing. [[Fantasy|'Fantasy:']] [[Garnet (Garnet the SkyWing)|'Garnet:']] Elena feels kind of bad for the small number of people she knows - Garnet is not one of them. Just like Coyote and Emu, Elena has never talked to or bumped into Garnet, but would be willing to do so in the future. [[Glowstick|'Glowstick:']] Elena has seen Glowstick slightly more than the other dragons she doesn’t know, but still hasn’t actually interacted much. Elena would be up for a chat in the future with the RainWing. [[Hosanna|'Hosanna:']] Elena has talked with Hosanna once or twice (or at least she thinks so), and gets the impression that the MudWing is pretty sweet and nice. Elena hasn’t noted any turn-off behaviors when observing her from a distance. [[Jacaranda|'Jacaranda:']] Elena’s opinion on Jacaranda is quite neutral. She’s come to Elena with some questions before, but other than that, they haven’t talked. [[Peak|'Peak:']] Sif: T R I V I A ❅Elena’s zodiac sign is Aquarius ❅According to Pottermore, Elena’s house is Gryffindor, her patronus is a Marsh Harrier and her wand is the elder wand ❅She thinks silver is a nicer color than gold G A L L E R Y Don’t be afraid to put your own spin on her design. more art of her can be found here Eleeeena.PNG|by wong Elenabyss.jpg|by ss Athlete kiddo.jpeg|by blood moon elenans.png|by ns elenaenigma.png|by enigma Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Content (BermudatheSeaWing) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Mentally Unwell